Transformers: Evolution
Summary Transformers: Evolution is a live-action show invovling a teenage boy name Jake Witwicky (Joe Jonas), who gets caught in a war against two robotic mechanical beings called Autobots, who fight for freedom and justice led by the wise heroic Optimus Prime, and the Decepticons , who seek pure domination and chaos led by the evil ruthless Megatron. Unfortuneately, these Transformers are not the only race in the galaxy and soon it will take more than the Autobots, allied with Jake and the U.S. classified military union called N.E.S.T., led by Jake's father LT. Colonel Jack Witwicky (Joe Flanigan), to stop the Unicronians, a newly legion of robotic beings the Autobots and Decepticons had previously faced before led by their powerful mighty creator, "Unicron". Genres Action, Adventure and Sci-Fi Music by Liberace Soundtrack Album Track 1 - "Feel It In Your Heart" by Abandon Track 2 - "Citylights" by Abandon Track 3 - "All Because of You" by Abandon Track 4 - "Live It Out" by Abandon Track 5 - "Breaking the Habits" by Linkin Park Track 6 - "New Divide" by Linkin Park Track 7 - "Numb" by Linkin Park Track 8 - "Iridescent" by Linkin Park Track 9 - "Over My Head" by the Fray Track 10 - "Never say Never" by the Fray Track 11 - "How to Save a Life" by the Fray Track 12 - "Look After You" by the Fray Track 13 - "Vienna" by the Fray Track 14 - "When the Story Ends" by the Fray Track 15 - "Springteen" by Eric Church Track 16 - "The Static Age" by Green Day Track 17 - "Becoming Closer to Closure" by Of Machines Track 18 - "Let It Go" by Cavo Track 19 - "Useless" by Cavo Track 20 - "From Out of Nowhere" by Five Finger Death Punch Track 21 - "How To Make Your Heart Hollow" by Sparks the Rescue Track 22 - "Burn" by Papa Roach Track 23 - "Cough Syrup" by Young the Giant Track 24 - "Faith" by Taking Back Sunday Track 25 - "Dirt and Roses" by Rise Against Track 26 - "Even If I Could" by Papa Roach Track 27 - "I'm Falling Even More In Love With You" by Lifehouse Track 28 - "Life Starts Now" by Three Days Grace Track 29 - "Trust Me" by the Fray Track 30 - "1979" by The Smashing Pumpkins Characters Joe Jonas as Jake Witwicky Ashley Benson as Cassie Miller Joe Flanigan as LT. Colonel Jack Witwicky Laz Alonso as Sgt. Robert Arson Jennifer Connelly as June Witwicky Roshon Fegan as Ty Benderson Nick Jonas as Chip Chase John Turturro as Seymour Simmons Stephen Lang as Col. Cyrus Richardson Oliver Platt as Chief of Government Shawn Berger Sigourney Weaver as National Director Caroline Mearing Jake Abel as Luke Arkeville Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Arkeville Autobots Optimus Prime, Zeta Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Arcee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, Jazz, Mirage, Warpath, Prowl, Chromia, Tailgate, Cliffjumper, Jetfire, Perceptor, Kup, Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus, Hound, Jolt, Mudflap and Skids, Wheelie and Brains. Decepticons Megatron/Galvatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Dreadwing, Airachnid, Shockwave, Blackout, Laserbeak, Ravage, Frenzy, Barricade, Sideways, Knock Out, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Brawl, Scorponok, Constructicons, The Dreads, Astrotrain, Breakdown, Driller, Protoforms, Jetstorm, Ramjet and Devastator. Unicronians Unicron, Vector Prime, The Fallen, Quintesson, Cyclonus, Scourge, The Sweeps and Unicronian Protoforms. Plot Episode 1: The Beginning (part-1): On the planet Cybertron, a race of robotic mechanical beings called “Autobots” and “Decepticons” have been in war with the Unicronians, a newly legion race of robotic beings, for centuries. In the beginning, eons ago, two robotic siblings Primus and Unicron existed. Both brothers were unique in all realities, but whereas Unicron could only exist in one dimension at a time, moving between them at will; meanwhile Primus existed simultaneously in all realities at once. Primus and Unicron traveled through the entire universe. Soon after their quest of discovery, Primus decided to bring the universe into peace and just, but Unicron sought to destroy the universe. The two brothers battled, in which, Primus successfully created seven transforming robotic beings called the Dynasty of Primes. These Primes, (Prima: Vector Prime: Zeta Prime: Sentinel Prime: Solus Prime: Alpha Trion and The Fallen), helped Primus battled and defeated Unicron. Before Primus died, he left Prima as leader of the Primes and the protector of the Matrix of Leadership, before turning his lifeless body into Cybertron. The Primes created a cybertronian cube-like artifact called the Talisman, to create their race of robotic beings, the Transformers, and brought peace and just to Cybertron. Episode 2: The Beginning (part-2): Over centuries, the Dynasty of Primes was the ruling class of Cybertron and protected the Talisman and the Matrix of Leadership. When the Talisman became their life source of energy called “''Energon''”, the Primes create a rule – to never use the Talisman for destruction or use it for their own personal attentions that involve destruction and chaos. Unfortunately, one of the Primes, The Fallen, soon grew angry of this law and attempted to use the Talisman to overthrow Prima and rule Cybertron. When Prima defeated him in battle, The Fallen fled from Cybertron, in anger of his defeat, but soon encounters Unicron, who have created his own legion of robotic beings, the Unicronians. The Fallen joined forces with Unicron to destroy the Primes and rule Cybertron. The Fallen leads an attack on the Primes with a squadron of Unicronians. During a great ensuing battle, Vector Prime and Zeta Prime attempted to stop Unicron, but are subdued. Zeta is about to be killed by Unicron, but Vector sacrifices himself by opening a black hole which pulls him and Unicron in, saving Zeta. Prima, Sentinel Prime, Solus Prime and Alpha Trion confront The Fallen, who has taken possession of the Talisman. The Fallen kills Alpha, Solus and Sentinel in battle, before confronting Prima in a final showdown. Prima tricks The Fallen into running out of power and then used the Matrix to imprison the Fallen in his own sarcophagus. Dying, Prima tells Zeta to watch over his fellow descendant, Optimus, before teleporting to a planet - revealed to be Earth - in the year 17,000 BC. He then creates a tomb from the lifeless bodies of Sentinel Prime, Solus Prime and Alpha Trion and his own to hide the Matrix of Leadership, giving his own spark to seal it from within. With Zeta the only living prime left, he decided to only be called by his first name, forbidding his last to be known. As many years pass, the Autobots and Decepticons are still in war with the Unicronians, and the Dynasty of Primes became little more than a myth. Episode 3: Recover the Talisman: With Cybertron's energy supply dwindling, prompting an increase in fictionalization and in-fighting over remaining energy supplies, Zeta Prime, who still goes by his first name and claims to be a descendant of Primus, takes his pupils, Optimus, Megatron and Elita-One, set out to save the world by unearthing the long-forgotten Talisman. Upon successfully finding the relic, they are beset by the heretic Thetacons, a militant faction who refuses to accept Zeta's teachings. It is revealed that after the Dynasty of Primes disappeared, the remaining Cybertronians separated into a number of tribes that went on to compete with one another over Cybertron's remaining energy. Through the technical genius of Wheeljack, a sun is teleported into the skies above Cybertron, and its energy revitalizes the Talisman, filling Cybertron with energon, and new life. Seeing that Zeta's teachings were right all along, the Thetacons lay down their arms, but Megatron is not so willing to forgive, and clashes with the Thetacon Ironhide. Optimus calms the situation, but Ironhide cannot understand what they plan to do with the Talisman, if they have no desire for subjugation. Zeta explains that an ancient word spoken by the Dynasty of Primes will now be what defines the Transformer race: "freedom", the right of all sentient beings. Believing in Zeta’s words, Ironhide decides to join with the Autobots in hopes of also brining peace back to Cybertron from the Unicronians. Episode 4: A New Recruit: With Cybertron restored, the Thetacons building a temple called Simfur around the Talisman as a form of recompense. Optimus and Ironhide decides to accompany Elita-One back to her home city to see her sisters Arcee and Chromia, who Ironhide begins to fall in love with. Megatron, however, is far less content, as is Dreadwing, who confides in Megatron that is he unsure what a world of peace and so-called "freedom" holds for him and the Decepticons. During training, Optimus and Megatron encounter a group of Unicronians and defeat them, only to learn it was just to distract for the Talisman to be taken by one of the Unicronian protoforms. After informing Zeta, he assigns Optimus, Megatron, Elita-One, Ironhide, Ratchet and the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to retrieve the cube back. Along with them is a new member, Bumblebee, who Megatron sees as a worthless member that will get them all captured or killed on the mission. He suggests Bumblebee remain at base, but Optimus however puts his faith in Bumblebee, disagreeing with Megatron. The team sets out on their mission. They follow the Unicronians back to their base, where they discover the Unicronians uncovering a mysterious sarcophagus. As the Autobots fight off the Unicronians and retrieves the Talisman, thanks to Bumblebee, Optimus and Megatron stumbled upon the sarcophagus. Optimus disagreed with Megatron's order for it to be removed from the ground. Just as the two were about to launch into yet another argument, they are confronted by another wave of Unicronians. Episode 5: Megatron’s Agenda: Optimus and Megatron are pinned down by the Unicronians, but Zeta appears and kills them saving their lives. In a brief argument with Zeta, Megatron recalls that if he was leader, he could make such decisions. When Zeta glares at the sarcophagus, Optimus worries about his predecessor when seeing the horrified looks on Zeta’s face. With the Talisman recovered, Zeta then orders for the sarcophagus to be buried, however an angered Megatron takes the sarcophagus and flies back to base, where he has Shockwave and several of his accomplices unravel the mystery of the mysterious relic. As Cybertron's new sun sets at the end of its first day, Megatron spies upon a meeting between Zeta and Optimus, and overhears the origin of the Dynasty of Primes and the battle against The Fallen. Megatron then relates the events of Optimus and Sentinel's meeting to Dreadwing, grumbling over how he would have reacted much differently if informed power was his destiny. Episode 6: Rescue Mission: When proud of Bumblebee’s abilities to retrieve back the Talisman, Zeta puts Bumblebee along with Arcee and Cliffjumper in protection of the Talisman at Simfur. When at Simfur, Cliffjumper and Arcee begin to become friends with Bumblebee, seeing him as a young brave scout. However everything goes bad when the temple is attacked by a group of Unicronian Protoforms. The three Autobots defend the temple, but to no avail. They are captured and taken to a Unicronian headquarter prison, on a planet revealed to be Mars. At the prison, the three finds other Autobots imprisoned there as well. They also learn that the prison is under the command of Cyclonus, who is the second-in-command officer of the Unicronians. Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Arcee try to escape but are recaptured once again, and this time, tortured. After learning of the Simfur’s attack, Optimus leads a team including Megatron, Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Chromia, Prowl, Jazz and Perceptor on a rescue mission to save Bumblebee and the others. They follow the coordinates to Mars, and fights off the Unicronians at the headquarter base. They rescue Bumblebee, Arcee and Cliffjumper; however, Ultra Magnus remains to fight off the Unicronians giving them time to escape. Ultra Magnus is though to be dead and a memorial is held for his sacrifice. Episode 7: A New Prime: After Ultra Magnus’s funeral, Zeta, believing it is time for Optimus to fulfill his destiny, brings him to the High Council. There, Zeta asks for Optimus to be named a Prime, since he is the descendant of Prima. Megatron, who had followed them, overhears the conversation and angrily intervenes. He threaten Zeta and the High Council to overthrown them unless he be named a Prime, however, Zeta and the High Council refuses this. Zeta and the High Council amazed and stunned of Optimus’s impassioned speech, names him Prime. Jealous, Megatron left the council and Zeta and Optimus behind and assembled his Decepticons including Dreadwing, Shockwave, Soundwave and his second-in-command officer Starscream, vowing to use the Talisman to rule Cybertron and lead the transformers into a new era. When Megatron approaches at the sarcophagus relic, the relic suddenly speaks revealing it to be The Fallen. The Fallen tells Megatron to seek out his space, the Nemesis, capture and kill Zeta Prime, and launch his full-scale attack on Cybertron to take the Talisman and rule the planet. Episode 8: Save Zeta: Zeta meets with Optimus, who wonders what his ancestor Prima was like. After telling Optimus of his ancestors, he reveals to Optimus that he is last of the Dynasty of Primes. He also tells Optimus that he if should fall in battle Optimus will be leader of the Autobots. Later, Zeta is approached by Megatron, who asks for his acquaintance on his mission. When the two travels to a ruin battlefield, Zeta is shocked when learning the battlefield is where the battle between The Fallen and the Dynasty of Primes took place. He asks how Megatron knows of this, and Megatron tells of his meeting with The Fallen, still trapped in his sarcophagus. When Zeta is confronted by Megatron and his Decepticon forces including Unicronians, it is revealed that Megatron formed alliance with The Fallen to destroy him and use the Talisman to take over Cybertron. When informed of Zeta’s capture by the Unicronians, Optimus leads Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Prowl on a mission to rescue him. When arriving at the battlefield, they find a wounded Zeta. Before he dies, Zeta informs Optimus of Megatron’s betrayal and asks him to stop Megatron from obtaining the Talisman and conquering Cybertron. Episode 9: The War Begins: With the Nemesis found and in Megatron’s command, the relic (The Fallen) is pleased of Megatron‘s progress. Megatron orders his full-scale attack on Cybertron, and the war between the Autobots and Decepticons begins. As time went on, Cybertron was devastated by the endless fighting between the two factions, with both sides never gaining the advantage. Optimus realized that he will never know when the war will end. After many, many stellar-cycles of fighting, Optimus does the unimaginable. He makes the decision to capture the Talisman, saying that Cybertron is being destroyed by their actions, and that it must end. The Ark, created by Zeta Prime which they had repaired in secret has been ready. Now it is time for the Autobots to take their destiny. However, the ship cannot hold all Autobots, so Optimus asks fore volunteers to enter the ship. The volunteers that enter the Ark are Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Arcee, Sideswipe, Mirage, Wheeljack and Jazz. Those that remain must come up with an alternate escape plan. With that, Optimus readies the Autobots for their final move; to retrieve the Talisman and stop the Decepticons once and for all. Episode 10: Hello Earth: The 10th and final episode takes place after the cliff-hanger of episode 9. Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet and Mirage sets out to retrieve the Talisman from the Simfur temple, while Wheeljack in the others remain to pilot the Ark. To Elita-One's concern, Optimus declared he would be going on a suicide mission to kill Megatron. Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Mirage and Ratchet make their way onboard the Nemesis, and confront the Decepticons. Optimus demanded Megatron face him, but the Decepticon leader responded by dropping the smelting pool on him. Ironhide pushed Optimus out of the way, but Optimus's face was heavily damaged. Optimus entered Megatron's chamber alone as Ironhide was attacked by Starscream and Blackout. Optimus battles Megatron, gloats that Optimus was too weak to do what was necessary to become a true leader and win the war. Wheeljack then messaged Optimus, asking if they would go forward with removing the Talisman. Optimus responded affirmatively, and Chromia and Arcee removed the Cube, darkening the skies of Cybertron. Megatron travels to Simfur to obtain the Talisman. The Talisman is successfully ejected into space, where Bumblebee distracted Megatron. Megatron then gathered his Decepticon followers, Starscream, Blackout, Soundwave, Shockwave, Barricade, Dreadwing, Brawl and even the Constructicons, and went after the Talisman on the Nemesis. As the Autobots prepared to leave Cybertron on the Ark to go after the Talisman, Optimus Prime had some doubts about his decision, feeling that in buying them some time in the war, he had sentenced their world to death. Ratchet disagreed, pointing out that had Megatron been able to claim the Cube, all those that opposed him would have been destroyed, and that Prime had turned death into a fighting chance for the Autobots. Bolstered by Ratchet's words, Prime resolved to rebuild their shattered home once they retrieved the Talisman. The Autobots are followed by the Decepticons, whom take advantage of this encounter and attack. The Ark crash lands on nearby earth – in the year of 1935.